Breakfast Mayhem
by Mary-Lynnette Redfern
Summary: Who knew eating, at least -trying- to eat chocolate cake for breakfast could end up like this.


Disclaimer: Let's say If I had owned Night World, Star would be Ash's soulmate.

A/N: I re-edited the story because I couldn't describe the character well enough. And I didn't even know the signification of doll face or fair skin. I've simply just seen it everywhere so I thought it was okay to put it there. Most of Lisa's characters have Heart shaped face, I don't know what that looks like but I couldn't describe her face without making it boringly long.

* * *

Good Morning Chocolate Cake

* * *

Star has wavy black hair that reaches mid-back. She has dark brown eyes, a fair skin, and a heart shaped face . She's calm, sometimes... And just like every other Daybreaker, she's against violence. Just try to not touch her cookies, rice crispies, chocolate bars...etc If she hasn't given you some. You might end up in the emergency room. -[_MY COOKIES! MINE MINE ALL MINE!]- _ Her daily meals would consist of Sugar, sugar and other sorts of nutritional foods to balance it all. She's the rare type of people who go _wrong _if they've been deprived of Ice cream for a week. And like that one friend you have that eats a lot but doesn't seem to gain much weight. She's not supernatural or anything, that's just her, a sugar high hyper active girl.

And the downfall for not eating all her veggies even when her mom had threatened to take away her allowance and lock the cabinets who contain sweets, is that she's barely lower then average height. But meat happens to be on her menu... She has that sweetie girl look when she's wants to kill you. God, she'd be a murderer vampire. Which is why Ash didn't want to change her. She sometimes scared him even as she's a human. Still, she fits in perfectly with the supernatural Night World. And aside from her eating disorders, she's like any other girl. And can be very nice and warm.

In my story, she's Ash's soulmate. Her full name is Star Lynnox. I'm sorry to say that, writing the prequel to this story is quite a hard thing to do. But I'll get around it sometime, I hope.

Here's what happened one morning at Thierry's Mansion, when a chocolate cake from the day before was left in the fridge.

* * *

"Hmm? what am I going to eat for Breakfast?" Star roamed the fridge, and her eyes fell upon a chocolate cake. She remembered Winnie had told everyone last night to eat everything else in the fridge but the chocolate cake. _-snort-_ "Yeah right! you mean she wanted to keep it all to herself!" Star took the plate and placed it on the counter top, she went to fetch a fork...

When she sat back down, she took a slice, and was slowly bringing it to her mouth dramatically; " Look at me Winnie, I'm EATING your precious cake!" When the slice got near her mouth, she noticed that something was off with the cake. It didn't look like your normal chocolate pastry. "What the..." she zeroed in on the slice, the cake was...awkward.

"The chocolate icing is slimy, and so dark... " she noted, putting the fork down hastily. The cake itself was rather hard, probably over-baked she thought. _-shriek- _RED ALERT! NO FUDGE in between! She has never seen a cake with icing in the middle, especially if it's two parts. "What in the world is that?" She poked at the chocolate coating, it made a -pluck- sound. She started eying the whip cream as if it was evil and tapped on it with the fork. It dis-inflated "Eww!gooey gooey yuck!It looks like a decorated piece of mud. I shall rid the world of this uneatable, disgusting, dare I call it food." She threw the whole thing in the garbage can, the fork , the plate, and the cake. Shrugging as she closes the can lid; "I don't feel like washing these dishes"

* * *

_-grrr-_ That was her stomach. "I 'm hungry... she whimpered. Where's the Chef? Where's everybody?" There was a note on the oven. "Gone to important staff meeting, will be back in two hours." Two Hours! she mentally screamed. I'm going to die by then. Where's the pancake box? She rampaged through the cabinets on top of the sink. "Shoots, we're out of pancakes. I'll eat anything at this rate..." She searched in the cupboards on top of the oven: "Oh goody, goody! Ramen! she clapped her hands. No, Top ramen! She flashes a bright smile and started to do the victory dance: I did it! I did it!_. _Then stopped an instant seeming to stare right trough the wall. It was the thinking pose; "Where are these Ivory chopsticks I saw Thea use yesterday? She must have hidden them somewhere around here."

As she continued her searches, destroying bits of the kitchen in the process, Maggie, Gillian and Iliana came rushing down the stairs still in their pajamas. They raced each-other to the kitchen. Hitting the revolving doors, and literally crashing in. Getting back up as if nothing happened, they headed straight for the fridge.

Maggie flung the double doors open. And they were frenetically looking into the fridge, searching for something. Only to find it missing. _-Mutual gasp- _Iliana turned around to see Star -_who seemed pretty demented mind you- _in the same room as them. Then to the fridge, at the exact spot were the supposed cake had been last night. Her knees started to shake, she didn't have the courage to speak. She poked the other two who were still searching for something they would never find. They turned around and were shocked.

_This can't be... She couldn't have? Oh Lord help us! Mommy... _A very hyper looking Star, running around wildly in the kitchen throwing stuff out of the cabinets...This could only be bad news._  
_

"Yes! Found them!Now where in the world do they put cooking pots? said Star standing straight and using the thinking pose again.

"In the lower cabinets?" Carefully, slowly answered Gillian. If that girl was way high on sugar from a whole cake..._ -gulp-_ better be careful on your tone.

"Right, thanks!" and she bent down to search for a pot. Finding a pan at first and throwing it off to...somewhere.

Maggie, the most courageous human girl in this mansion, slowly approached the girl. She were going to ask Star what happened to the cake. She was taking steady steps toward her, in utter silence. Afraid of the sugar high girl in front of her. Because, if she really ate the WHOLE thing... gosh, _-gulp-_, we'd all better run for our lives.

"Star?"

"Yeah? -she stopped disrupting the state of order the kitchen had been. Then her head rotated 90 degrees towards Maggie; they dared interrupt her.-

"What happened to the chocolate cake that was in the refrigerator?" Risked Iliana.

"Oh that... It's long gone you know." she answered half-presently. She had more important matters to take care of. "Gah! where's that pot!" She attacked another cabinet.

"Please tell me you didn't eat it all..." asked a frightened Gillian.

"Of course not" She replied indignantly. Hurt that they thought she'd eat something so gross!

"Phew!" -_mutual exhale-_ "So, where is it then?" Asked a pretty relieved Iliana.

"I threw it into the garbage can." she shrugged, as if it were no big deal, and the most normal thing on earth. They all backed away faster than you could say "bang".

Iliana was starting to bite her nails, she had a manicure yesterday... Gillian was analyzing the possible escape routes, the kitchen door was too obvious.

Maggie _-still the brave one-_ grabbed the broom stick and pointed it menacingly towards the girl; "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH STAR!"

"Oh nothing special." She rolled her eyes. They really thought a dragon good morph themselves to look like her? Why would they bother, she doesn't have any information.

An eerie silence settled itself in the room. _-blink- -blink- -blink- blink-__  
_

"Of course it's me! Don't you think your witch senses would've told you the opposite?"

"Well, possibly... but why'd you throw the cake away?" risked a skeptical Gillian.

"Yeah...The Star I know practically has a shrine made in the name of all sweet things.[Star frowned at this. It was a secret. No one's suppose to know that.] She would've never done thrown away a cake." added Maggie.

"She would murder who ever tried to get rid of delicious sweet things!" whimpered Iliana at the thought.

"That's the thing, I didn't eat it because it was repulsive. It looked, odd and gross."

"How would you know, if you didn't eat it...?" Ventured Maggie.

"Mama Knows her sweetie_s._ [A/N: From Icarly, Sam. Mama knows her fat cakes.] My mom learned me how to bake cakes, and choose the right ingredients _-I didn't pay attention much to the cooking part-_ and she told me how to know if they're poisonous or not. And trust me this one was definitely not part of the "Or not" category. The whip cream was all gooey gooey. The cake layers had no filling in between. The icing is just... ugh. All in all, it looked poisoned, see for yourself..." She pointed them towards the can. And went back at it.

They stared into the garbage can. _It IS a new one, _thought Iliana. _It's the ONLY thing inside the can,_ thought Gillian to convince herself.

"It looks pretty fine," finally said the mighty Maggie.

"We should probably take some," risked Gillian.

"Yeah..." Approved Iliana in whisper.

The cake...was calling them.

Star spun around in pure shock, and spoke: "Are you INSANE!, I'm telling you the thing looks poisoned!"

"It doesn't mean it Is...," ventured Iliana.

"You're probably one of Wynnie's Witchy Holograms, a fake Star," shrugged Gillian reaching for the cake.

"Yeah, Winfrith wants to keep the cake all to herself," added Maggie.

"That's what I thought too. But really, this is a cake gone _-wrong- ",_ added Star in a whisper.

They were obviously not listening to her so she gave up, too hungry to think straight right now. Star wouldn't be able to hold a safe conversation with these three, she would get down to punches and kicks before she knew it. Oh~ not eating breakfast is Baaaadddd for her physical, and mental health.

'What was I searching for again?Ooh yeah! I never cooked before, how do you make ramen?' she thought, as if nothing never happened.

* * *

The girls took some of the cake that wasn't damaged. They glanced awkwardly at the plate and fork._ "How did they get here?"_ The question need not to be spoken. It was too obvious as they looked at Star.

"I'll try it first!" proposed Maggie.

"Why you?" protested Gillian.

"Is there an issue with that?"

"Fine."

Just as Maggie was about to take a bite, -_flurp-_ the slice turned into some gooey mixture, drizzling from her fork, to the floor... It bore a hole into it.

_-gasp- "ewww..." "Gross..." "Icky Icky, eww eww!"_

The noise was general, Star was watching them.

"See. I told you it was poisoned!"

"No wonder Winnie told us not to eat it!" whimpered Ili.

"Yeah, no wonder she's sick." added Gili.

"What in the world is that thing!" wondered Mag.

"A cake gone funky, _-wrong-_ plain _-wrong-_" said Star.

Maggie placed the yucky thingy whatever back in the plate. With a case of unanimous vote, it was heading straight for garbage.

"Hey everyone. Did you leave some cake for me?" Hannah stepped in just in time to see the culprits about to get rid of the cake.

_-gasp- _"Why are you throwing it away? I wanted some too..." she said.

"Trust me, you don't. Somehow, someone tried to kill us." Said Mag.

"Yeah, the cake, it's _-wrong-_ suspiciously _-wrong-_ It looks good, but it's badddd." Dramatically added Ili.

"Thanks to Star's 'Treat Knowledge' we didn't eat it." concluded Gili.

"Now don't be silly! Why was it in the fridge if it was poisoned?

"You know what, good point! Added Star striking the thinking pose again... But I have other fish to fry." And she went back to figuring out how to make ramen.

"Well, w-w-we don't know why is was in the fridge! stammered in Illi. But that, she pointed at the pseudo-cake on the plate, isn't cake!"

"It looks perfectly fine to me" said Hannah.

"Oh great, not again." muttered Gillian hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Look." Maggie took a spoon of the thing, and dropped the residue on the tiled floor. It bored a hole in it... "See!"

"Tis why it's going straight into the garbage can! yelled Iliana. Since when did Iliana yell? Thought Hannah, this must be a serious matter...

"What's going straight for the garbage can?" that was Thea, she too came down in her Pajamas.

"This , THING!" Maggie pointed at the you know what.

"The CAKE? yelled Thea horror stricken. "WHY? What's wrong with you?" she approached the group and checked their tipsy-ness. Or if they had a fever "Did Ash and Quinn made you drink?"

"Ash and Quinn made them drink? Where was James at that time!" That's obviously Poppy.

"Not my Quinn, he knows perfectly well I'd stake him if so." said Rachel simply passing by, not bothering to enter the kitchen. "I'll be back, I got two different pair of slippers on." _-general sweat drop-_

"No no! The cake is poisoned. It's bad. Thus why they were going to throw it away." Star said with much frustration. She needed food, and she needed it now. It was hard to think straight when you're out of juice. She's gambling between eating the Ramen as is, or cooked.

"See for yourself." Proposed Gili.

Thea, Poppy and Hannah all looked at the deflating pile of Icky stuff, which used too be a chocolate cake. A very bad stench was coming from brown popping bubbles_ -blurp-_ They all felt like throwing up. That's when Ash, Quinn, and James came in.

"We heard you talking about us." Stated James. As Quinn kept nodding his head, saying. "Tut- tut-tut" While making the "shame on you" motion.

"What did I do again? said Ash, rather grumpy. He just woke up.

"Ooooh~ cake... **_Chocolate_** Cake... me, _likey_... That; was David. He rushed to the plate like a hobnocker, a very hungry one at that. He took a very big slice, and slurped it all down without any second thoughts. So fast no one saw it coming.

"DAVID, NOOOOOOO!" yelled Gillian.

"Why? I _**made**_ this cake you know" complained Blaise.

They all turned around to look at her, with googly eyes.

"When did you get here?" wondered Thea.

"I came back from the mall. I bought a lot of things. I headed in here to find out what was all that racket about."

Everyone else was floating like lifeless paper sheets. All wobbly. The ones that could move were trying to make it out of the cursed place. Blaise, had made cake.

"And I barely used any magic to make it. So, how do you find it so far?" she ended, scrutinizing Iliana's finger nails. She was the one who had paid for the manicure...

"NO WONDER IT'S POISONED! SHE CAN'T COOK!" Exploded Maggie. Meanwhile, David was clutching his stomach painfully. His face slowly turning green, than blue, next purple. The cake wasn't going the way it was supposed to. With a jerking motion, he threw it up all over Blaise. As the rest of the gang recoiled in a corner. And of course, Star was minding her own business as usual.

"_-gasp-_ Ewwww! Icky Icky Gross Gross!" she screamed

"That's exactly what I had said." Side-commented Iliana.

"THIS!...Blaise pointed at her now vomit filled garment...Is a new dress!" She was on fire, literally. "By making this cake, I was just trying to be nice for once!"- "You!" She pointed her long index finger at David who let out a small "_uh-oh_" before heading out the kitchen at full speed. Blaise had sent flying knives and daggers after him. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN BLACKBURN!" she yelled, hot on his heels.

"DAVID! WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Gillian. "And Blaise please **don't** _kill_ him."

Some remnants of vomit were still on the ground, oozing and making sounds of popping bubbles. As for the rest of the cake, it looked alive. It was slowly... moving.

"I just lost my appetite." said Iliana.

"Yeah, me too." added in unison Thea, Poppy and Rashel who had come just in time to see David throw up. Thea and Poppy, being some of those who had found it in them to leave the kitchen when Blaise had announced the oh so amazing news.

* * *

They threw the cake in the garbage can, and glued it close with "Crazy Glue". Just to make sure the cake stayed in there. You never know, it might start walking/running around like some giant blurp monster screaming: EAT ME! EAT ME!, (something no one will do) Since Blaise baked it. Or it could also be screaming " I'm gonna EAT YOU, ALL OF YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA!" It's safer to glue it in there until they throw the garbage out.

"Good!"- said Star "Now that that's over with. I'm going to start preparing my breakfast! Since I finally found out how to." She smiled, obviously pleased of her new discovery.

They all looked at her with a crazy expression. Blaise can't cook sure, but Star! Now that's another story. The girl can't even boil water!

"What?" she innocently stared at their surprised faces, " _Anyone can cook!"_

"So. What are you going to have for breakfast? I know I lost MY appetite." Emphasized Hannah.

"Something sweet maybe?" Proposed Thea a little bit afraid of the outcome. If it's not something sweet, than this day be the end of the universal worlds.

"Sweet! After What just HAPPENED!" Thea's hopes were squashed as soon as Star said that. "OH HEAVENS NO! I'll be cooking something good and SALTY . Something like Top ramen, chicken noodle soup." she finished holding the ramen pack in her hands for all to see.

Cold air blew threw the whole mansion _-swoosh-_. The place once half silent, was now trembling under the many feet of people rushing out yelling:

**THE WORLD OF THE ABOMINATION HAS BEGUN! DOOMNESS IS COMING! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! STAR IS GOING TO COOK SOMETHING SALTY!**

The whole household was in a frenzy. You could hear and see all the employees, maids, servants and other Daybreakers yelling: EVERY BEING FOR THEMSELVES! As they exit the house; either by using the windows, or shoving themselves out by the chimney. Others were dangling in trees. he rest who weren't fast enough dug up graves in the backyard and dumped themselves inside. Rather be zombie company than out there with a Star that's about to cook and eat salty food, of her own will. You could over-hear werewolves and possibly shapeshifters digging through the secret lair passage under the mansion. Everyone wanted out of here. Thierry's Mansion was clear in no time except for our usual Daybrakers.

Gillian had came back just in time to hear Star say "Something good and salty" with David tailing along. Poor guy went through hell, literally; Blaise who went to the spa for proper cleansing, let him off 'cause he's suppose to pay her shopping bill for two weeks. Our Usual Daybreakers all backed away fearfully. Faster than you could say "hey".

Delos, Thierry and Galen appeared having sensed the distress of their soulmates. Morgead and Jezbel also showed up, all in their PJ's.

"What's all that ruckus about " asked Jez rubbing her eyes. The newcomers had their breath stuck halfway in their throat. The five of them froze, horrified by what they saw: Star, holding a cooking pot, and a bag of ramen.

"What?" asked Star innocently, her eyes blinking numerous times as she furrows her eyebrows in annoyance, they were delaying her breakfast time.

Fueled by adrenaline, Thierry grabbed a kitchen towel holding it ninja style. Ready to turn it into a windmill. Ash grabbed the broom pointing it at Star, setting himself into attack mode and yelled:

"STEP AWAY FROM THE STOVE YOU-"

"YOU, YOU FEMALE-CLONING-LYING-THING-PERSON!" added Quinn.

They all stared at him as if he had randomly started dancing polka in a bikini.

"What!, I'm not good with the naming..."

* * *

_

* * *

__***~ *~ *~ *~ *~* **__**THE PRETTY PRETTY END ~ *~ *~ *~ ***_

* * *

A/N: In the end Ash sensed the soulmate link and knew it really was her. But Star being so deadly stubborn, they let her have her way. Even if it would cost them later...

The sequel is up. And is Called Mad House. Thanks to whoever was reading and reviewed. :) I have nothing against Constructive Criticism, I welcome it. Please review... TT_TT


End file.
